You Found Me
by Risque Kitsune
Summary: A new helper arrives for the gang to work with, but what will happen if Nozomu starts liking her? and what happens when more problems arrive as well? NozomuXDarcylena MahiruXMitsuru MisokaXTaatu please review!
1. Chapter 1

pre notice: i only own books 1-4. anyway this is after number four. this is my first on here so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mahiru!" Akira said as he knocked on her door, "Mahiru, are you awake?"

" Yeah," Mahiru replied, "I'll be out in a minute." she put on her uniform and walked out into the hall were the gang was waiting.

"After school we will be going to the Moon Palace,"Misoka said, "So hurry up after school and Mitsuru will bring u back here."

"Great..." Mitsuru growled quietly.

"Is that a problem, Mitsuru?" Misoka glared.

"Why do I have to get Mahiru after school all the time?!"Mitsuru retorted, "Why cant Akira or Nozomu?"

"Because,"Misoka said with a slight temper, "you're the only one that can fly hidden in the wind and the van is being repaired."

"Fine," Mitsuru growled, "I'll get her..."

"See you after school, Mitsuru!" Mahiru smiled.

When Mahiru got to school, her friends ran up to her.

"There's a new girl in our class." the girls in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

When they got into class, there was a girl standing in the front of the class by the teacher. The girl was tall and had slightly tan skin as well as long, waist-length, straight jet-black that covered one of her dark Wolfs bane Purple eyes.

"Alright everyone, sit down,"the teacher said, "we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Darcylena Nuginji." The class applauded.

At lunch, Mahiru invited Darcylena to sit with her and her friends. "So, how old are you?" one of Mahiru's asked after a dozen other question came streaming from their mouths.

"I'm 18, I'm here because I got transferred here by my father, and my favorite colors are my eye color purple, black, and red." Darcylena said, "Anything else?" the girls looked at each other, trying to think of something more to say, but couldn't. Mahiru laughed a little.

"Hey Mahiru," Darcylena said smiling, "I have to go. But I will see you around."

" Bye Mahiru!" Darcylena said waving.

" See ya!" Mahiru smiled and waved back.

After school, Mahiru walked out side and took a good look around. Everything was calm and sunny, so Mahiru walked over to her friends, who were talking about Darcylena.

"She pretty," One of them was saying, "but we need to concentrate on Math."

"Math huh?"the other smirked, "She really tall, too. I would say about 170 cm, which is 5'6",right? How's that for Math!"

As they laughed the calmness ended and the wind started to blow. " I have to go." Mahiru said, "bye!"

"Bye duckie!" her friends said waving.

Mahiru ran into the alley. " Mitsuru, where are you ?" Mahiru said as she looked around, "Mitsuru!" Next thing Mahiru knew she was flying in Mitsuru's arms and hidden in the wind.

"H-Hey Mitsuru." Mahiru said nervously.

"Don't talk!" Mitsuru growled, "I'm not in the mood..." a tear fell down Mitsuru's Cheek but he wiped it away before Mahiru noticed.

When they reached the Moonshine, Nozomu was waiting. "Hey Mahiru," he said leaning against the wall, "how was school? I hope Mitsuru didn't try to kill you on the way home."

"Shut up before i kill you!" Mitsuru yelled as Misoka and Akira came in.

"As much as I would love to see you try to kill anybody," Misoka said, "We have to go now and since we cant have you dropping Mahiru on the way there or back, someone else will have to carry her."

" I will!" Nozomu and Akira said in unison.

Mahiru sighed and replied,"Akira this time , ok Nozomu?"

"Ok..." Nozomusaid, pouting slightly.

"I will fly with you on the way back." Mahiru said as she hugged Nozomu.

When they got to the Moon Palace, Oboro and Katsura were waiting. As they walked into the Palace, Mahiru noticed that Nozomu didn't say a word.

"Are you ok, Nozomu?" Misoka asked.

"Yeah," Nozomu smiled, " I'm fine! Just thinking."

When The gang reached the Emperor's room, they knelled down in greeting.

" I have called you all here to meet someone," the Emperor said,"Since your efforts to retrieve the Teadrops of the Moon have been running...well not fast enough.. I have enlisted the help of a true demon of the moon to speed things up, got it? Now, front and center, Dark!"

Out of nowhere a shadow appeared in front of the emperor, kneeling to the floor instantly in front of the gang as well.

"Rise." the emperor said. When the shadow stood up it was Darcylena.

"Darcylena!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"I didn't expect to see you untill Monday, Mahiru!" Darcylena said pulling slightly on her black and luscious purple ninja outfit that was skin tight on her revealing her perfect body.

"How do you two know each other?" Akira asked.

"I just transfered into her class. It nice to meet you Akira."

"how do you know my name?" Akira asked walking up to her.

"Easy," Darcylena said shrugging, " I used my mind to...scan you, in a way... I can tell I'm gonna like living with you all."

Mahiru looked at Nozomu._ He looks like he is in a daze,_Mahiru thought.

"Right now, she has all of her powers but she has no transformation and she is basically human." the emperor said, "However, when the time is right, her mate will give her a species. She is one of the last of her kind, and she is very skilled at what she does. She cant fly, so some one will have to carry her back to the Moonshine. that is all. Oh, and don't mess up."

When they all got back to the Moonshine, Oboro showed her to her room while everyone else went downstairs.

"Nozomu," Mahiru said, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Nozomu smiled. They went to Mahiru's room.

_I wonder what his is thinking about. _Mahiru thought to herself then asked,"Are you mad at me?"

Nozomu seemed startled by the question. "Of course not,cutie. Why would I be mad at you? You flew back with me like you said you would. so I'm not mad at you. I just have some stuf on my mind." Nozomu gave Mahiru a hug.

When Nozomu and Mahiru went downstairs, Darcylena was making weights float.

"I also got presents for all of you." She smiled and then put the weights down and pick up a bag of presents,

"Oboro, I got you new stage equipment. Katsura, I got you some more of those outfits that you like. Misoka, i thought that you would want the newest books on hypnothsis. Akira, I got you a morph toy that changes based on what you want to play with. Mitsuru, I got you a new CD player that holds thirty CDs as well as thirty CDs and a stress relief pillow. Mahiru, I got you a Robotic shape-shifting puppy that will help you when your having trouble."

She gave them their presents then turned to Nozomu, " Nozomu, your present is upstairs in your room. It was too big for the bag." She blushed and continue. "I got you an assortment of blood types in large glass beakers that will never break and healing blood as well. There is 100 ounces per type and the beakers are never empty.I aslo put some extra empty beakers just in case."

"Thanks, Darcylena." Everyone said.

"No problem," Darcylena smiled and added, "I'm alittle tired, everyone. so I'm gonna go up stairs and lay down for a little bit." With that she went up to her room.

"I'm gonna go see my present! " Nozomu said, "Are we done here?"

"Katsura, do you have the information about the next teardrop?" Misoka asked , looking at him.

"Yes," Katsura, said as he handed the information to Misoka, "the next teardrop is located at the new exhibt in the Kansai Museum or Art."

Mitsuru hugged his pillow and asked, "Who wants to go to the festival in a week? It would be a good way welcome Darcylena into the group."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked at Mitsuru, then pillow then towards the stairs. Akira took the pillow away from Mitsuru.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!! GET YOUR OWN DAMN PILLOW!!" Mitsuru yelled at Akira, causing him to jump and give the pillow back to the growling Mitsuru. Mitsuru settled down instantly.

"Well, Now I gotta go see my present!" Nozozmu exclaimed, already halfway up the stairs.

He ran toward his room, and as he did he saw Darcylena's room was right next to his. She was looking up at the ceiling that she made to look like the sky. She noticed a presence and looked over at him.

"oh sorry to disturb you.." Nozomu said blushing slightly making Darcylena smile slightly.

"i dont mind Nozomu." she said kindly. "Is there something you need?"

Nozomu leaned against the frame of the door._ He has beautiful eyes, as well as his shoulders... his chest... his arms... his Ack! I barely know the guy!! I cant be thinking about that now!!_ Darcylena thought and looked back at his eyes as he said.

"Well I just thought it would be nice if you hung out with me tomorrow since you dont have school... just the two of us..so I can get to know you without everyone getting under each others skins in front of you " 

_Oh my gosh!! he is asking me to hang out with him!! _"You mean like a date?" Darcylena asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah," Nozozmu said blushing slightly as well. "so what do you say?"

"I'd love to!" Darcylena said smiling making Nozomu's heart skip a beat. "Great!" Nozomu said smiling back, "Ok well.. um ...I'm gonna go check out my presents you gave me. See ya in the morning!"

* * *

this chapter was changed slightly from it original planing but i like this better. anyway the next chapter should be on soon


	2. Chapter 2

Darcylena walked down the stairs as if floating on air. Akira and Mitsuru were already up. Akira was making eggs and toast while Mitsuru was washing the dishes. "Why are you so chipper?" Mitsuru asked, still half asleep.

"Oh , no reason." she said blushing slightly. Today was the day that Nozomu asked for her to go on a date with him. She was thinking about it all night._ I wonder where we will go...Oh my goodness!! What should I wear? What if I dress up and he takes me to a movie? Or what if I dress down and he takes me to a fancy Restaurant? _Darcylena was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Nozomu, Mahiru, and Misoka come down the stairs.

"Good morning Akira, Mitsuru, and Darcylena," Nozomu said as he walked up to her. She looked over her shoulder at him, making his heart skip a beat and his ego swell slightly. _God she looks so hot like that!! Her hair...her eyes,...her body... But she wouldn't like me... would she? _

"Oh! Hi Nozomu and everyone!" Darcylena said smiling, "Did you all sleep well?"

Everyone nodded. "The puppy was so quiet that I didn't even notice his was in my arms."Mahiru smiled, making Mitsuru blush slightly, "It seems so real!! It even has realistic fur!! Thank you so much, Darcylena!"

"Please, call me Darcy." She smiled in reply, " I glad you all like your presents!!"

"So are you ready to go, Darcy?" Nozomu asked, grabbing some eggs and biting at the corner of his toast. _He is so damn hot ...especially with that piece of toast dangling like that...Ack! Why do I keep doing that...He doesn't like me...does he?_

"Oh yeah but how should I dress?" Darcy asked.

"Something you can dance in."Nozomu said smirking.

"Like this?" Darcy's outfit changed to a short pleated black skirt that had pleated fish net at the bottom with a slit up to the black cloth, making the skirt go down to her knees rather than six or seven inches above the knee. Her shirt changed into a black tube top in the shape of a bat and she wore a dark purple collar that matched her purple eyes.

"Where are you two going?" Misoka asked.

"Oh, the dance club that just opened. The club owner is a friend of mine so I get in free, as well as anyone who comes with me. " Nozomu said causally.

"Really?" Akira said as his eyes lit up and his tail wagged. "Then we should join you, Nozomu."

"Im really sorry about the tag alongs, Darcy." Nozomu said as they headed to the club.

"its alright, Nozomu!" Darcy said as she looked around the street then looked back at Nozomu. _he is so hot!! _Darcy thought as they reached the club. Nozomu shook as man's hand and he led them inside to a big VIP table near the back of the club.

'here you go, Nozomu." The man said as he did a small bow, "and everything's on the house tonight. Enjoy your time." The man looked at Darcy then gave a quick wink to Nozomu and left.

"This is nice!" Mahiru said as she an everyone sat down.

"It's ok.. I guess." Mitsuru said.

Mahiru looked at Mitsuru and said, "Come on lets dance!" She got up and held out her hand to Mitsuru. He smirked and took her hand and they headed to the dance floor.

A girl came over and asked Akira if he wanted to dance. "sure!" Akira said leading her to the dance floor.

"um Nozomu." Darcy said inching closer to him.

"yeah?" Nozomu replied hopefully.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something but stopped and sighed slightly.

Nozomu smiled and held out his hand to her."Dance with me."

She smiled and got up, grabbing his hand gently. Show me love by robyn started playing as they reached the dance floor.

Nozomu pulled Darcy into his arms and smiled "I love this song. "

Darcy smirked and started singing it as they danced. "Um, Nozomu?" Darcy said slowly, trying not to blush.

"Yeah?" Nozomu looked eyes with her for a second, before she looked away.

"Never mind." Darcy said after a bit. _Why can I ask him? _Darcy thought as she laid her head on Nozomu's shoulder.

"Darcy," Nozomu said, lifting her chin sothat she was looking in his eyes, "I know this is soon, but will you go out with me?"

Smiling, Darcy nodded, "Yes, I would love to!"

Nozomu smiled and kissed her deeply. Darcy melted into the kiss causing Nozomu to deepen the kiss even more. _Oh wow!! She tastes so good!! Whoa, Nozomu! calm down! Oh... but she feels so good. _Nozomu brushed aside his thoughts as they continued to dance.

After a couple hours or dancing and hanging out at the club everyone went back to the Moonshine for work.


End file.
